Chubbie Chaser
by xoxrelientkxox
Summary: Part 1 of 2. Seth has got a weird fascination with men in tights. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. It's fanfiction, bro. Also if you like this PLZ REVIEW. Lemme know if you want Ch. 2 or not.


Call him a ball fiend, a chubbie chaser, anything you'd like as long as you were out of Nana Cohen's earshot -- Seth loved a man in spandex. Seeing every detail out lined in the material engineered solely for his viewing pleasure was almost as good as the real thing - almost.

He was like the Sherlock Holmes of ball and cock origin. As soon as he saw a hint of bulge he took his time, inspected the length, the width, which angle, which pant leg it was shoved down; Seth Cohen appreciated every bulge he came across.

So on the nights that whore Ryan wore his white jammies to bed Seth made an appearance for some "good old-fashioned Seth-Ryan time". More like good ole fashioned Seth pervin' time.

"Oh, sorry about that. Were you getting ready for bed." Seth feigned a knock as he opened the door to the pool house. He tried to look really concerned, and inconspicuous as he checked Ryan out. He could have sworn the white material was almost sheer. It was like he could feel Jesus and Moses right there next to him. He sent a prayer of thanks over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I've got to meet with the school counselor in the morning to discuss with her... well I don't really have a clue what she wants but she insists I come in before classes tomorrow. So yeah, trying to sleep..." Ryan lay on his side with his brows furrowed. It was in the right pant leg, rubbing against the material...

"Uh huh, uh huh," Seth nodded his dark eyes wide open and ears completely deaf. "So what's going on? What's new? Plans for Friday night? Plans for Saturday night? Heck, plans for tomorrow? Who knows? Because I don't. Maybe we could know together - brainstorm if you will. Because..."

"Seth what is this?" Ryan was clearly frustrated by Seth's behavior.

"What?

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm exhausted and kinda anxious. I really need for my meeting with Dr. Kim to go well..."

Things were going south. Ryan wanted him out but he hadn't had his fill yet.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Ryan actually _blushed_. "Wha-what? Why?"

"Ryan, do you have to ask? Aren't we like brothers or besties or something? I'm looking to build upon this strong, platonic, friendly relationship with this team-building exercise and you have the audacity to turn your skeptical eyes on me? I'm hurt and I'm discouraged-"

"Okay! Fine. Okay. Oh my god. Get in. But don't touch me with your fucking feet."

Seth practically leaped onto the low bed. He took in account the way _it_ shifted. Ryan was free balling. Fuck Seth.

A slightly peeved Ryan turned away from him and clicked off his bedside lamp. Seth watched the muscles of his ass. Seth was dying to keep control.

A few seconds ticked by. That was much too much time, Seth just _had_ to see it again and it would be to bold to just lean over and peak at it, okay "bold" is the wrong word. Bold would imply that what he was doing was valiant, instead of just fuckin' weird. Still he couldn't help but wish: _If only Ryan would face him…_

"Hey, Ryan…"

"**Yes**, Seth Ezekiel?" Ryan turned to glare daggers in his direction.

Yes, Indeed.

_If only Ryan would get naked for him…_

Okay, that was stretching it. Jesus and Moses could only do so much.

Seth was very careful to keep eye contact while Ryan was looking at him. But as soon as Chino slipped those baby blues shut, Seth would be mentally molesting him.

"Huh? What? Nothing. I'm just like you, just trying to fall asleep and stuff. I was just wondering, would you be my big spoon for tonight cause uh I just find that helps me sleep, cause you know how I have that thing with my sleep posture and they—as in the sleep doctors— say spoons… are ideal."

Seth should just get up and go accept his Academy Award after that performance – NOT.

Ryan heaved another sigh, "Fine, will it keep you quiet?"

"As a mouse," Seth made a zipper motion across his lips before turning to his side and scooting until his ass was almost flush with _it_. "Ahhh I can't thank you enough, this will do wonders for my…

Seth internally ticked off inappropriate responses aka the truth.

_Imagination?_ (not appropriate)

_Sketch book?_ (still not appropriate)

_Deranged over-sexed teenage brain_ (definitely a deal-breaker)

sleep posture." (ding ding ding)

"_Seth." _Ryan said, draping his beefy arm across Seth's torso to prove a point.

"K, sorry! Goodnight." And Seth settled in, dreaming of the good ol' Robin Hood Men in Tights days. _Sigh._

Ryan couldn't help but smile a little to himself.

TBC


End file.
